


Mac and Cheese Please

by thisismybrainrain



Series: centuries of brooding and blood [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Brotp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Carm and Spike were bros?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac and Cheese Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletonannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonannie/gifts).



> thank you to cole for the idea and for the creators of these beautiful vamps.

The night was drawing in and the crypt was cold. 

Carmilla hadn’t visited since the 1900s. 

Dusty poetry books lined the shelves. An old T.V set was wired into the far wall. She smiled to herself. Little William hadn’t changed. She walked over to the beside table and picked up the mug of blood. It was still warm. 

Raising it to her nose she knew right away – pigs blood.

The squirt was being good. She’d heard through Mattie that he’d got his soul back or something. It was too good to miss this latest drama of the love torn softie.  
She laughed to herself a little. She was one to mock. The door creaked and there stood Spike, long leather coat and human face on. His skin pink from the night air and the blood he’d had.

‘Countess, what a pleasure,’ he said.

‘Like wise, darling Willy.’ she countered.

-

They settled in front of the T.V set. A mug of warm blood was pressed into Carmilla’s delicate palm. Her leather hoodie squeaked as she moved back, looking at him she asked, ‘so, what’s this about you being all soul ridden now?’

He tipped his head back and sighed.

Carmilla sat watching him. She raised her eyebrows as if to say go on.

He stood up and paced around switching on the T.V. A soap opera was playing. A woman was crying. The loss of a love or something.

Carmilla cleared her throat. ‘Hey, look, we don’t have to talk about it if…’

‘No, Mircalla,’ he said, sitting back down in the chair slumping a bit with his hand under his chin, chewing on his fingernail. He looked at her again.

‘You understand right? Love? Yeah. You’re as old as balls aren’t ya, kid?’

He smiled toothily. Looking to get a rise out of her.

 

She gave his shoulder a light prod. ‘Hey, squirt, watch yourself or I’ll break your nose faster than you can say Byron is the best. But, in answer to your question, I’ve felt it. Yes.’

 

‘Good well, I was thinking about mac and cheese actually,' Spike said.

 

Carmilla drained her mug. Wiping the back of her face with her hand. 300+ years hadn’t changed her. Still a messy eater. Her eyes black. ‘You got your soul back for Mac and Cheese?' she asked. A laugh purred from her chest.

 

‘Oi, you twat. Don’t take the piss okay. It was a fair fight. I want to be good you know. For me, not for that blonde – no good for Scooby slayer girl.’

‘Ah, Willy. Wooing Buff still?'

‘Well, yeah, kid. I am. Plain and simple. Can’t get her out of my mind, you know,' he added.

Carmilla nodded. 

‘She drives me crazy. All of this righteous I will only do everything on my own, don’t want to hurt a soul crap. I mean what about her you know? Doesn’t she ever think what all this shit is doing to her?’

Carmilla turned to him and patted his shoulder, grinning,‘gosh, Willy. I was only winding you up. You’ve really got it bad. Haven’t you?’

He laughed deeply. It was almost a cackle. His eyes gleeful. He flipped her off and said, ‘like you don’t know what I’m talking about. I’ve seen your Twitter feed. I’ve heard through Mattie. That Laura girl you’ve been courting these past few years, what about that? 

 

Carmilla huffed.

 

This was going to be a long night.

 

‘Ok, squirt. Get the pan on. Let’s make some mac and cheese to go with a fresh batch of that blood I know you’ve got chilling in your mini fridge. I think we’re in for a long night of processing now you’ve that soul of yours.’

 

Spike looked over to where his small gas stove sat. He rolled his eyes.

 

‘Okay…Mirc. You better do the dishes after though. I’m not gonna do it all like last time. ‘And,’ he said prodding his finger into the air, ‘you better tell me about this Hollis girl when I’m done telling you about Buffy.’

 

Carmilla smiled. 

 

It was good to be in England. 

 

She’d have to bring Laura here. The land of Dr Who’s police box.


End file.
